


The World's A Stage

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [12]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Alternate History, Flashbacks, Gen, Recovered Memories, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: Sparky remembers a tidbit from her past  that links her in a surprising way to the rest of the band.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	The World's A Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the plot, Steve Negrete is mentioned briefly in this story.

The red curtain hadn't yet been raised on stage. The Walter bots prepared for a sound check rehearsal at a theatre venue. This is the first time Sparky will be performing with the band, she was excited but nervous, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Noticing her slightly nervous appearance, The Spine gets her attention and shoots her an encouraging wink, she smiles back at him.

As the bots waited for their introduction cue behind the curtain, Sparky was certain this felt familiar somehow, she wasn't sure how. The curtain raises and the bots are introduced by Steve Negrete in the sound booth, operating the SOUND equipment in the back of the venue.

Sparky blinks. There were people in the audience? This was just a rehearsal, that didn't make sense, and why were they dressed in such a old fashion? She feels a pop of electricity crackle through her fuses and she blinks again, wobbling slightly on her feet as her system experiences a mild overload.

The Spine's emerald optics come into focus in front of her a few moments later, glowing in concern as he searches her face as he places his hand on her shoulder to steady her. 

"Sparky? Are you alright?" His deep voice was laced with concern.

Steve, the Walter Workers and the rest of the bots were gathered around where little bot stood on stage.

"I think so...What happened?" The copper bot asks. 

"I introduced you all and then you fizzled out, Sparkster." Steve says worriedly.

"I remembered something from before." Sparky says then explains what she saw to the group.

⚡⚡⚡⚡

_**Chicago 1893, Worlds Columbian Exposition** _

_"...And now, I'd like to show you one of the finest examples of my work on wireless electricity" Tesla tells the group in the darkened room where examples of his work were on display for the public to witness._

_"Come on out Malisa" he encourages, holding out his hand out to someone standing behind him in the corner of the room._

_The someone was hidden in the shadows until they stepped out, blue eyes glowing ever so softly in the dim light. The gas lights of the room reflected off her coppery gold colored face. Her movements were a little jerky and mechanical as she made her way across the room. She was dressed plainly in a white shirt and brown trousers, both fitted to her short height. Her red hair was in a short bob on her head. A real life automaton._

_A collective gasp combined with murmured 'ooh's and 'ahh's escaped from the audience when they saw the little robot before them. She gives them small smile and a shy wave before stopping and standing next to Tesla._

_"Malisa runs entirely on electricity. She does not require any additional charging provided she stays operational, thanks to a battery of my own invention." Tesla smiles proudly as he explains to the audience._

_He then accepts questions, answering what he can and allowing the audience to interact with the little bot until the time comes for the exposition to end. Tesla would be here for another few weeks showing off his ideas and creations._

_The audience files out of the room, murmurs of excitement and wonder follow them. One man remains in the back of the room however, watching as Tesla and the small automaton begin putting away the tubes he used to conduct electricity through and make them glow, along with other small devices used during the presentation._

_"Excuse me", the man says as he steps forward. "I'm an inventor like yourself." He stops in front of the two. "Thadeus Becile, perhaps you've heard of me", he grins._

_The little robot looks up at the man, this Becile. Something about him was off putting to her. Not that she was one to judge quickly. She remains quiet as her creator and Becile shake hands._

_"A pleasure to meet another inventor" Tesla remarks politely. Something didn't sit right with him about this man. There was a hunger in this man's eyes that unsettled him._

_"I've been experimenting with what I call Green Matter, it's a little unstable at times. But I wonder if electricity is the way to go, if your experiments are anything to judge by." Becile says, looking down at the small automaton with a gleam in his eye._

_"I'd like to know more about this little one", he adds and leers over the smaller automaton who looks away both out of shyness and just a little fear, then steps back and moves slightly behind her creator._

_Tesla noticed her discomfort. He wasn't too keen on the man either. Curiosity about his work is one thing, but Becile seemed very interested in her. Too interested. It had been only three years since her creation and he was very protective of her. He considered her a daughter._

_"You were here for the presentation. That's all you need to know" Tesla says briefly, "we inventors must keep our trade secrets."_

_"True, but I've an idea you see. I want to see how a robot powered entirely by electricity, specifically that battery you mentioned from before, and how those components would interact with Green Matter. I propose a co-experiment. We both get the credit if it pans out, and of course you'll be paid for your time and for the use of your robot." Becile offers, a sly grin on his face._

_The little bot panicked a little inside. Otac wouldn't say yes, would he? No, no of course he wouldn't._

_The Serbian inventor looked at Becile sternly, all humor leaving his eyes. "No. Malisa is not just some thing to be prodded at and experimented on", he replies in an even but firm tone. "She's a being with her own thoughts and emotions. In fact, let's ask her opinion."_

_Tesla turns to her and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to be apart of an experiment with this so called unstable Green Matter? Even I don't know what it could do to you."_

_The little bot shakes her head looking up at both inventors with blue optics glowing fearfully. "No, it sounds scary. I don't want to do that"._

_Tesla looks back at Becile. "There, you have both of our answers. No. Thank you for coming. Good day sir."_

_Becile narrows his eyes at the both of them, all polite pretenses gone now. "Soft hearted fool. Just like that Peter Walter. Fine. I didn't need your technology to prove my point. Green Matter will prevail in the end, just you wait." The man sneers before he turns on his heel and strides out of the room._

_The little robot watches Becile leave. "He...didn't care if his experiments terminated me, did he?", she asks after a few moments of mulling the situation over in her mind._

_Tesla sighs. "No he wouldn't have Malisa", he says as she blinks up at him._

_"But why? I never did anything to him, why would he want to hurt me on purpose?" The copper bot asks innocently._

_"Some people are so power hungry, they don't care what it takes or who they have to step on to get what they desire", he explains. "You will learn in time my dear that not everyone will have your best interests in mind, especially people like him"._

_She nods, letting the information sink in. The bot knew in a general sense that people had the capacity for both good and bad, but this Becile was something quite different._

_From that day on, Tesla took extra care on making sure any blueprint of Malisa was secreted away. Becile had him worried, and if any other inventor thought the same as that man, Tesla shuddered to think of what could happen to the little robot he considered family. He didn't show off the little bot as much during the next few weeks of the exposition. He was very careful whenever they were in public as well. Granted, the little bot wasn't entirely defenseless but the extra precautions made him feel better._

⚡⚡⚡⚡

"Whoever this Becile fellow was, Otac* and I didn't like him very much." Sparky concludes. "The name sounds familiar, who is he anyway?"

The Spine exchanges a worried look with Rabbit as he silently pings a message to her via their own network. 

" _Should we tell her now or wait?" Spine asks, his question was tinged in concern and a hint of fear._

_Becile wasn't a good topic for any of the Walter Robots. Too many horrid memories associated with that man._

_"We can tell her a little bit now, but let's w-wa-wait until we're back home before we spill the beans on the whole story. Don't wanna scare her." Rabbit replies back._

_They were aware of Zer0's presence on the edge of their network, he didn't add anything but a worried vibe could be felt from the automaton. He sent a silent agreement to Rabbit's suggestion, the equalivent of an nod as the bots sign off the network._

Even the Walter Workers and Steve were a little shocked, not knowing what to say. The moment of silence among the group seemed to have dragged on forever to Sparky.

"Did...did I say something wrong?" Sparky asks, becoming worried as she notes the expressions on everyone's face.

"No, no you didn't Sparky" The Spine assures her, "we just, didn't expect to hear that you even met Becile."

"W-w-we got some things to tell ya later" Rabbit adds, "You remember the song Brass Goggles?"

**Author's Note:**

> I left the description of Thadeus Becile kinda vague so you, the reader could imagine him any way you wanted.
> 
> I loved the idea of Nikola Tesla meeting either Peter A. Walter or Thadeus Becile. It would make sense that these scientists and inventors would eventually mingle at some point, or at least hear of each other.
> 
> *Otac means father in Serbian.


End file.
